Aerial Descent
by Spirit of Music
Summary: A new student at Kagome's school gets curious and follows Kagome only to get transported to the feudal era where she meets up with Rin and Sesshomaru. Story follows her adventures. SessxOC
1. Chapter One: Down The Well

_**I do not own the cast or universe from Inuyasha, I do, however own my own characters. This is not my first fic written (this account only has one that I've written, though it's not for Inuyasha, but I've written more then that) but it is my first Inuyasha fan-fic to write so please be nice to me and give me helpful reviews!! Sorry that the first chapter is kinda sucky...I'm not good at starting the story normally, but I promise that it will get better as it goes!!!

* * *

**_

**Chapter One: Down the Well**

The sun peeked through the clouds, casting a shadow across the ground and over the young teen walking along the pavement. Fay had just moved to the town into a house that her parents had bought when they'd thought that they were going to have to move due to her father's work, however since her father's job had required that he stay where he was, Fay moved in by herself. That day was going to be her first day to her new school, though it had been nearly two weeks since she'd moved in, but with having to unpack and everything she'd taken two weeks off to get herself settled.

Looking up at the large building that towered above her, Fay took a deep breath and nodded to herself; she was naturally a shy person so going to a new school was a big challenge for her, but she liked challenges so she was head set on doing this. Pushing the doors open she stepped into the school, the cool air breathing heavily down on her, clashing with the hot air from outside. Letting the door close behind her, she carefully made her way to the office, where she was told she'd be able to pick up her books and meet with the headmaster, who would show her to her class. The halls didn't really look much different from her old school's the same white paint coating the plaster that made up the walls and the off white and blue tiles making up the ground. Here and there a poster was put up, advertising some school event that had either already passed or was coming around the bend.

Stepping into the office, she walked up to the secretary and cleared her throat to get her attention. "My apologies for interrupting, but I was told to come here to get my books and that the headmaster would want to see me before I go to class." Fay asked, indirectly, making the secretary smile widely at her politeness.

"Of course! The headmaster should have your books and class number, so just go see him. His office is just down the hall, last door on the right; and don't worry I'm sure you'll fit right in with the other students, everyone is really nice here!" the secretary assured, while pointing towards the headmaster office. Fay nodded slightly in thanks and turned towards the hall way, only to have the secretary stop her again with a question this time. "How tall are you, by the way?" Fay stopped and thought for a minute, silently converting a number in her head. "About 183 cm" With that she left down the hall, feeling slightly embarrassed because she knew that put her about half a food (or about 7 cm) above most of the males in her class and about 11 inches (or 58 cm, apporx.) above most of the girls in her class.

Knocking on the office door, Fay waiting until she got the go ahead to come in then entered the large spacious room. Half bowing to the guy behind the desk, she walked up to him and quickly introduced herself. "I'm Hearthwits Fay, the new students..." The headmaster's smile got even bigger and he quickly stood up and handed her a few books before motioning her to follow him. "I'll take you to your class, I'm sure you're eager to jump into the lessons here. Your record is amazing, do you think you'll be joining any of the clubs?"

Her dark blue eyes got slightly big, as Fay realized what he'd asked her, he'd obvious had not only read over her academic achievements. Gathering her wits back around her, and following the headmaster out of the office and towards the main hall, she shook her head slightly. "No, I don't think that I will. I wish to let myself get accustomed to the school before I decided if I wish to join any of the groups or not. University is only lurking around the corner too, so I wish to put my mind more towards studies so I can ensure that I get into the one that I want." she quickly backed out of the idea of clubs, trying to give an excuse that would seem likely enough and satisfy the headmaster that she had a good reason not to be in one. Thankfully it worked and the elder man smiled up at her, almost proudly, before nodding and coming to a stop in front of a room.

Opening the door, he motioned for her to go inside, then followed Fay in. Closing the door he got everyone's attention, and nodded to the teachers. "This is our newest student, Hearthwits Fay, please welcome her into our school and show her that we are a great school to be in!" With that he bid her a good bye and left, leaving everyone to stare at her in shock, from the looks of it she was the tallest in the class by a good few inches. The teacher quickly jumped out of her own shock and pointed out a seat next to a girl who looked out of it, saying that she could take that seat and one of the other girls would fill her in on what they had already gone over at the end of the lesson.

Taking her seat, Fay listened half heartedly as the teacher started to drone on about history and some great battle or another. Deciding it was a waste of time to listen, she turned her gaze towards the window and focused her attention to the tree outside. It's leaves were gently swaying in the light breeze that had picked up that morning, the same one that Fay was already starting to miss. Some people had once said that she lived for the breeze, to feel the air around her and she had to agree that perhaps they had been right. It was only when she was able to feel the breeze that she did not feel alone in the world, that she felt at peace.

Fay was suddenly jerked out of her day dreams by a girl waving her hand in her face. "Hello?! Oh, there you are; for a second there I'd thought you'd fallen asleep with your eyes open! I'm Yuka, this is Eri, Ayumi and of course Kagome. Don't ask Kagome any questions about class though because she's never here enough to actually know anything. She's always sick, so if you fall ill easily you might want to stay away from her too." the girl said off-handedly. Almost as if the word sick made him appear, a boy popped up next to Kagome with a present in his hands. "Hello Kagome, I heard that you got sick again, I thought I'd give you some of these teas from my family's store. They should help you feel better!" Yuka laughed softly and pointed to the boy. "And that's Hojo, Kagome's not-boyfriend."

Nodding slightly, Fay turned to Kagome and tilted her head slightly. "I hope you are feeling better, if it is true that you were sick. Mother use to get sick often, after my baby brother was born, I know that it is not fun." she said softly, though now that she had a better look she could tell that Kagome had not been sick. After having been around her mother for so long, she had learned to read when someone had recently been sick, people just looked a certain way after having been sick, though she decided not to call the young girl out on it. Kagome blushed slightly and nodded, mumbling that she felt much better.

Soon class had restarted and then ended. Gathering up her things, Fay watched silently as Kagome's friends called out to Kagome asking if she wanted to hang out, only to be told that she had something important to do and wouldn't be able to hang. With that the three girls had turned to her, but before they could ask, Fay stood up quickly and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but if you were going to ask if I'd like to join you, I'm going to have to decline. I still have to finish unpacking and everything, my parents plan on coming out soon and I want to make sure the guest room is set up for them and everything is clean. I don't wish for my mother too overwork herself trying to clean my own home." with that she backed out of the class room and started to follow Kagome. She might have let it drop before, but she was curious as to what the girl was really up to and she had a feeling that if she'd follow the dark haired girl that she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Furrowing her brow slightly, Fay watched as Kagome entered the well house and a bright purple and blue light engulfed the area. Thinking that it was just a light of some kind, seeing as she doubted the well house had electricity, she waited patiently for Kagome to come back out of the little wooden building. After a while of waiting, and figuring that Kagome wasn't about to come back out, she edged towards the well house and peeked inside, casting her eyes about. No Kagome. Moving towards the well she looked down, she could barely make out the bottom, and still no Kagome.

Nodding slightly to herself, Fay vaulted over the edge of the well and towards the bottom, the light that she'd seen earlier sprang up and seemed to swallow her. After a minute her feet touched the ground, though and she looked up. The well house was gone, in it's place was the bright blue sky and a light breeze that moved her short red hair about her.

Deciding to take a look, she carefully jumped out of the well, using the walls to help her ascent, and looked around. The well was surrounded by a forest of some kind, and in the distance she could hear the faint sounds of what seemed like a farm village or something. Being careful not to be seen, she went to check it out, only to be amazed by what she'd seen. It was like she'd gone back in time, everyone was dressed in the traditional Japanese garb and there was not a modern touch to anything in the area. Stopping to think about it, the air also didn't hold the smell of pollution that she had grown up around, this air seem fresh and pure, something she found that she liked as the breeze made her clothes shift around her body.

Moving on deeper into the woods, Fay decided to explore a while, seeing as she had nothing to do, her excuse for getting out of going with the girls having been a total lie just so she could have followed Kagome. Speaking of Kagome, she didn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly she heard a soft scream, and without second thought her feet started to push her towards the sound. It had sounded like the scream of a little girl, though she knew for a fact that grown men could emit that scream if they were in enough pain or scared enough. When she passed by a lump of trees, she knew that the sound belonged to the right person, as there was a small girl in a orange kimono who was easily cornered by a large...thing. Not thinking about it, Fay launched herself into the air, seeming to fly up with ease, and spun slightly as she came close to the thing. In no time at all, her foot landed on the side of the things face and neck, making it fall to the ground, passed out. Standing on top of the thing, Fay looked down at the girl, her dark blue eyes locking with the brown ones of the girl. "Hey, he didn't get you did he?"

The girl seemed to snap out of it and in an instant, Fay found her legs encircled by the little girl's arms in a tight hug. "Thank you for saving Rin! Rin was so scared! Lord Sesshomaru had left to get something and Jaken left Rin all alone, but there were these pretty flowers and I thought Rin would pick some. Then that demon came and attacked Rin. Rain was so scared, but the tall lady saved Rin! What's the tall lady's name?" This was all said in one breath, almost like a run on sentence, making Fay raise a brow in amusement.

Plucking the girl from her legs, she lifted her into her arms and held her. "My name is Fay. I assume you're name is Rin? How old are you Rin?" she asked softly, making the small girl giggle and wrap her arms around her neck. "Rin is Rin! Rin is 7!" she squealed, making Fay wince slightly, though she quickly smiled and nodded in return. "Well then, Rin, lets see if we can't find this Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru that you spoke of. Would you care to walk me to where you last saw Jaken?" she offered, slowly lowering the small girl back to the ground. Rin grinned and nodded happily, grabbing Fay's hand and dragging her away from what Fay had figured out was a demon.

It wasn't long before they reached a clearing where a small toad like creature – Fay figured another demon – was running around cursing some small human. "Jaken!" Rin squealed, obviously the person the demon was cursing was Rin. Rin quickly pulled her over to the toad demon and then practically tackled the demon to the ground in a hug. "Jaken, tall lady is Fay! Rin was attacked by a demon and Rin was so scared, but Fay came out from the sky and beat up the evil demon so Rin is okay!" the little girl happily announced, making the toad demon look over at Fay who was just standing there with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Fine, you saved the little brat, now leave you whore!" Jaken screeched, making Rin back up slightly and Fay's eyes narrow. In the blink of an eye Fay picked up the toad demon by the front of his tunic thing and lifted him to be eye level with her. "You insolent little fool, the young girl was nearly killed because of your foolishness, tell me why I shouldn't kill you for that and in the insult to me? I do not care who you are, nor do I care who you are, but anyone who so much as even thinks of calling me such a name will be killed without a thought." she growled out, making Jaken sweat slightly and drop his staff. Rin squeaked and then launched herself at Fay's legs again, wrapping her arms around them tightly and burying her face into the soft fabric of Fay's socks.

"Don't kill Master Jaken! Rin likes Master Jaken alive! Fay saved Rin so don't be angry! Please, Rin doesn't want to see tall lady kill Master Jaken." the small girl wailed, making Fay look down at her and the cold look on her face soften slightly. Taking a deep breath to control he anger, Fay turned back to the toad demon and glared heavily at him. "Thanks to Rin, this is only a warning...next time you insult me or leave her alone to where she can't be protected then I will not hesitate to kill you." she sneered before throwing him to the ground and placing a hand on Rin's head.

Rin looked up at Fay and smiled brightly before pulling out a small crushed flower from her kimono, offering it up to her. "Rin wants Fay to have it! Will Fay stay with us, please?!" her voice was slightly whining, but too cute for Fay not to smile down at. "If the other member of your party agrees, then I will travel with you for a time. I'm curious as to this place anyway, but I must go back home soon if I can find a way." she said, her voice soft once more, making Rin giggle happily before running off to play with a butterfly. "Rin! Stay where I can see you, please!" Fay called after her, Rin pausing for a moment to nod before going back to try to catch the butterfly.

* * *

_**In the next chapter she should meet Shesshomaru (maybe). And the demon that was attacking Rin was week, which is why she could knock it out in one move, that and it might have been slightly surprised. Anyway, review review review please please please! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but with school and all it might be a bit; promise the next chapter will be better though!!!**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Okay so chapter two...I still don't own Inuyasha, in case anyone was wondering, but I do won my character and any that I might introduce that are not originally part of Inuyasha blah blah blah, you get the gist. Thanks for the reviews ^_^ I hope to get more!! Oh and sorry that this took me so long to post...

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two: Lets Travel with Sesshomaru**

Rin happily chased the butterfly around the clearing, a large grin on her face when she tackled Jaken the time that the insect had landed on him. Sitting under a large shady tree, Fay contentedly watched her spend her energy on such trivial matters. Suddenly Rin stopped and an even larger grin painted its way across her face. Squealing happily the little girl raced over towards a group of trees, making Fay sit up slightly. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Raising a brow, Fay let her eyes wander towards where the small girl was racing towards until they connected with amber colored eyes. Letting her eyes roam for a minute, she looked the guy up and down, he was tall, though she didn't know if he'd be taller then her or not, and looked aloof. His long silver hair seemed to flit around him in the wind, and his clothes shifted slightly with each breeze; to say the least he looked handsome enough, though by the markings on his face and wrists she'd guess he wasn't human.

Standing up, Fay wiped the dirt from her backside and moved over to where Rin was and to where Jaken had quickly scampered over to. "Who is this and what is she doing here?" the tall male, Sesshomaru, questioned suddenly, making the toad demon stop his ranting about how happy he was to see his lord blah blah blah. Without waiting for Jaken to reply, Fay stepped forward with an answer of her own. "The name is Fay, I'm going to venture to guess that you'd be the Lord Sesshomaru that Rin was talking about when I first met her. To answer your other question, though, I'm here because I don't trust the incompetent toad with Rin's safety and I don't advise that you do either; though I highly doubt you'd care what I'd advise to begin with, you look rather stuck up. I met Rin when she was being attacked by some demon because the toad lacked the common sense to stay with the little one and make sure she was safe, instead wandering off. You really should pick better and more capable beings to watch over her, she's just a young girl."

Jaken immediately jumped into the conversation, waving his stick wildly towards Fay as if it would banish her from the area. "Don't speak like such to Lord Sesshomaru! He does not care about what some human has to say!" the toad screeched, making Fay narrow her eyes and before he knew it the toad was being held up in the air being stared down by Fay. "Have common sense, toad, and be polite to those who are willing to kill you in you, I said it once, you insult me again and I will not hesitate to do so. This human has about had enough of your annoying voice, why don't you go play fetch with some wolves or something, maybe they'll eat you, then again they might taken one look at your ugly face and just decide to do everyone a favor and bury you alive." she growled before pulling her arm back and throwing him as far as she could, which turned out to be fairly far as he went sailing over the trees.

Sesshomaru didn't blink an eye at the whole deal, instead turning his eyes towards Rin for confirmation about what Fay had said about how they'd met. Rin, somehow understanding her Lord's look, nodded enthusiastically. "Fay saved Rin when Rin was caught by a mean demon who wanted to eat Rin! Rin wants tall lady Fay to come with us too!" Sesshomaru looked over at Fay for a moment before turning on his heel and walking. "It is of no concern of mine if she should follow. Come Rin, we are moving." he grumbled.

Almost instantly Rin grabbed hold of Fay's hand and started to drag her off to follow Sesshomaru. Figuring that was the best invitation she was going to get out of him, Fay nodded slightly to the little girl and followed her after Sesshomaru.

* * *

For most of the walk Rin jabbered on and on about adventures she'd gone on while following Sesshomaru and asking Fay questions about herself and where she was from. It wasn't until nearing dark that they stopped next to a stream and the small girl stopped jabbering. "Up river is a hot spring, do not leave Rin by herself." Sesshomaru stated quickly before turning away to go scout the area and make sure that it was safe for them to stay the night, and if not then to make sure that it was going to be safe. Rin laughed happily, not at all fazed by his behavior, and tugged Fay off towards the direction of the hot spring.

Having helped Rin undress and disrobing herself, Fay slipped into the hot spring and let out a small sigh of relief. She always felt better when taking a nice hot bath. Helping Rin stay a float in the water, which was deep enough for Fay to stand in and be covered up to her shoulders, Fay relaxed slightly and hummed to herself, only brought of her thoughts when Rin poked her arm. "Fay, where is Fay from? Fay never told Rin..."

Smiling gently, Fay helped Rin out of the water again and dried her off using Rin's kimono. "I don't know exactly how to put this, but I would say that I'm from future Japan. I was following a girl named Kagome when I fell down the well and ended up here." she mused, Rin dress before turning to her bag and digging through it. There was no way that she was going to dress in her school uniform if she was going to be running around in forests and woods for a while, to begin with she didn't particularly like skirts and she also had a sense of decency and so if she was going to be fighting anything she'd much prefer if she didn't flash it while doing so. Due to the first reason, though, she'd packed a spare change of clothes that she had been planning on using right after school got out but hadn't had the time to change.

Rummaging around in her bag for a few seconds, Fay quickly pulled out the articles of clothing that she'd packed. Smiling in delight she quickly pulled on the fresh change of clothes, internally laughing at Rin's amazed look. The top was a simple black and white plaid piping corset while the bottoms where a pair of black and pink strap and zipper pants a black pair of mary janes with white skulls on them working as her shoes. To say the least she'd stick out in this particular era. Shoving her school uniform into her bag, she pushed the thoughts of her uniqueness aside and took Rin's hand. "Let us get back to the camp site, hm? I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would like to know that the little cutey called Rin is okay." she chuckled, making Rin giggle happily while they practically skipped off to where the demon lord had said they'd camp.

Almost as soon as they stepped foot in the area that they were calling a camp ground, Jaken – who it seemed managed to catch up with them after his little flying lesson – ran over to them yelling and complaining about how they were gone for too long and how it was an inconvenience for Lord Sesshomaru to have to put up and wait on such "simple" humans. Not bothering to listen to him, Fay let her foot land on him as she continued her way in towards the center of the camp where a large two headed dragon looking creature was laying down. By the excited and happy look on Rin's face at the sight of the dragon, it was obvious that this was yet another creature that the young girl traveled with, and as such was someone/something that Fay was going to have to get use to. With that in mind, she let go of the small hand that was clutching her larger one, and watched as Rin's small body tackled the dragon demon as she hugged each of the heads happily and introduce Fay to each one.

"What are you wearing wench? How dare you wear such clothes in front of the Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken suddenly jumped up, screaming, just having noticed what Fay was wearing and how the pants were like a second skin almost. Fay raised a brow and flipped him off. "I call them clothes, from my era at that. Honestly, I'm sure he'd prefer me wearing this then flashing everyone whenever I have to fight or whatever, so just quit your complaining and be nice. If you don't play nice I'm going to have to give you another flying lesson, and this time I'll make sure that it's much farther then the last one so it will take longer then a few hours for you to catch up with the party." she grumbled, sitting down next to Rin up against the dragon demon.

It was around that time that Sesshomaru walked back into the camp area, his eyes quickly doing a hot body count, before he went and leaned up against a tree. Unlike Rin and Fay, he did not feel the need to rest, but since they weren't doing anything he wasn't going to just stand there like a total fool either. So while Rin drifted off to sleep in Fay's lap, he sat and watched over the camp site, listening for any disturbances and occasionally sending his energy out to feel around for any other demons that might be lurking around. After a while Fay also fell asleep, and even Jaken followed, leaving the demon lord to watch over by himself.

With nothing else to do, he let his eyes fall onto the newest traveling companion. He'd heard her mention "her era" and vaguely remembered his half brother's wench wearing the same clothes that she'd been before she'd changed, so he'd guess that she was from the future. Unlike with the girl his brother traveled with, though, she didn't seem to mind being stuck in an unknown place and didn't seem too eager to get home quickly. He'd never seen a girl so tall as her either, she actually was almost as tall as him, he'd even venture to guess that if they were standing face to face she'd be able to level her eyes with his easily. This girl, also, seemed to like to dress as a man, as he could tell that she was more at ease in pants than in something a normal female would wear, though he couldn't even begin to guess as to why. Her scent was also something he hadn't come across before, some flowery smell mixed with rain and trees. Most of the human females that he'd come across smelled strongly of smoke, as they sat next to the fire to cook, or of the fields in which they worked. Compared to what he'd smelled on the other humans, she smelled of something similar to what freedom would smell like, he'd guess.

Tearing his gaze away from the two sleeping girls he went back to searching the area, only to find his attention drawn to the new comer yet again after a few hours, though this time because she was getting up. Silently he watched as she stood and walked over to him before sitting down at his side, though she did keep a respectable distance between them. "I'm willing to bet that you're at least slightly curious as to why I'm up...I don't sleep a lot, I haven't ever been able to figure out why, but a few hours of sleep normally keeps me on my feet for a while. I figured since I was up I might as well sit over here where the only other wakeful being is...though I know you're not human, so what are you exactly?" she spoke up softly to make sure that Rin didn't wake up.

Sesshomaru stared down at her for a moment before looking away again and out at the tree line, taking the moment to feel around for any potential dangers. "This Sesshomaru is the inu youkai lord of the Western Lands." He spoke up, as if she should have already known this. Fay just rolled her eyes slightly and leaned back against the tree that she'd sat under. "Okay...so you're a dog demon, that's neat I guess, though you didn't really have to specify where you were from or whatever, I kind of figured you were a lord of somewhere seeing as Rin calls you Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken refers to you as Master Sesshomaru. I've never met a lord before, not really all that different I don't think, you're just as stuck up as all the guys from back home, though I would guess you're loads stronger then them and most likely wouldn't be bothered with the trivial things that they are." Fay muttered, making Sesshomaru look down at her while his eyes flashed red briefly. How dare she compare him to some human males who couldn't even lift a finger compared to him!

Fay seemed to sense his anger and chuckled slightly. "You do realize that I said you were stronger, and less petty then them...you should be having an ego boost, not feeling like your being degraded or anything like that. So cool your jets hot shot, I'm not trying to step on your toes here." Her terminology quickly made Sesshomaru confused. She wasn't stepping on his toes, she was sitting down and even if she was standing she was far enough that her feet didn't even come near his. What were jets anyway? What did she mean by hot shot? He feel quite cool and he wasn't shooting at anything.

Something seemed to click in Fay's head and yet again she quickly spoke up, correcting herself from her minor goof. "What I meant was that I didn't mean you any offense. Hot shot, cooling your jets, and stepping on your toes are just idioms that make my wording seem more...colorful I guess you could say." Sesshomaru didn't reply, yet again, instead taking to just staring out at the tree line more intensely. To say the least he found the humans from the future very strange indeed.

* * *

_**Okay, second chapter done. Sorry that it took so long to do. Things got a little crazy over on my end, with school starting and all. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I'm focusing more on my studies this year, so I don't know how much I'll be able to do. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please please please please review! heart you all!**_


End file.
